


Masseuse

by RokudaimeObito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokudaimeObito/pseuds/RokudaimeObito
Summary: Kakashi's innocent venture into a massage parlor ended up with an unexpected situation.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Masseuse

_One more and I can call it a day..._ Kakashi thought as he brought the cup up, letting the lukewarm bitter coffee slip past his lips. He stifled a yawn as he took a document and began to scrutinize the size 12 font. He placed his aching fingers on the keyboard and sighed. _Let's do this._

An hour went by and finally, Kakashi slammed down the lid of his laptop _._ His eyelids felt heavy and he rubbed them, not caring that he was doing more harm than good.

He gathered his things from his desk and stuffed them all in a briefcase. He walked to the door, giving his cramped workspace one last disdainful glance before switching off the lights and closing the door behind him.

Kakashi made his way out to the streets. He had thought all his hard work in university would pay off once he got a job. He hadn’t known how much he actually hated paperwork until he stepped into that workplace and was assigned to sit at his desk from dawn to dusk.

Looking up at the starless sky, Kakashi wondered when he would be free from this torturous lifestyle; when he would just break away from this mundane schedule and be free to do whatever he wanted. He sighed and looked down. That day was definitely not today.

Fifteen minutes passed and Kakashi glanced impatiently at the road in front of him. The bus hadn't arrived yet and he desperately wanted to reach home, sink into the warm comforts of his bed and just sleep his troubles away. But the damn bus wasn't coming and he had no choice but to tolerate his uncomfortable surroundings.

One more look ahead of him and Kakashi got up, flustered. It wouldn't do him much good to just wait here. He should get a taxi and take the faster route home. He checked his wallet to see if his meagre income allowed this luxury. Surely he could afford to spend on a cab... once in a while.

Kakashi started towards the taxi stand but stopped when something caught his eyes. He turned to his right.

'Uchiha Massage Parlor'

Checking his wallet again, Kakashi breathed out a, "Why not?" and eagerly went into the parlor.

"Good evening sir. How may I assist you?" The lady smiled at him from behind the counter, and upon seeing his bewildered expression, she added, "Is this your first time here?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

The lady smiled again and directed his attention to the board that was hung near the counter.

"We have three types of massages. Head and shoulder massage, feet massage and full body massage. What would you prefer?"

Kakashi contemplated before answering, "Full body."

"That would be 70 dollars for one hour."

He had already decided to spend on today so, "Yes, please."

He paid the money and the lady led him down the corridor lined with many wooden doors.

"Thank you, sir. Please enter this room. The masseuse will arrive shortly. Would you prefer a man or a woman?"

"A man, please."

"That will be arranged. Please take off your socks and shoes before entering the room. I hope you enjoy our services." The lady opened the door to a room and gestured to him. He took off his shoes and his socks and entered the room. The door closed behind him.

Kakashi took in the unfamiliar surroundings. So this is how a massage parlor looks like, he thought as his eyes skimmed over the various candles that decorated the room and the numerous potted plants placed strategically in corners. Soft classical music wafted through the speakers and Kakashi unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and placed his briefcase on the floor before heading towards the single massage bed which had a hole where he assumed his face would be put. Feeling slightly awkward, Kakashi sat tentatively on the bed, waiting for his masseuse to arrive.

A minute passed and the door opened. A dark-haired masseuse dressed in a black shirt with black trousers entered the room, the white mask covering his entire face aside from his eyes making Kakashi look curiously at the newcomer, trying to determine how he looked with so little of his features shown.

The masseuse told him to lie down in a muffled voice and Kakashi obliged. He lay, face down with his face in the hole, and remained still. He could hear the other moving silently towards him and he felt a pair of soft hands rest on his arms before slowly moving them away from his body so that they lay perpendicular to his body and were dangling off the bed.

Kakashi lay tensed, wondering what the masseuse was going to do. He had never had a massage before, not at this place. Almost immediately, he felt a hand on his neck and it pressed in firmly, dislodging all the tensed muscles that had formed there. Instantly, Kakashi's eyes shut and he melted completely in the hands of the other. The masseuse's hands worked professionally, kneading at the right places and pressing where it felt good with the right amount of pressure so that it hurt but not too much.

Soon, Kakashi's brain became fuzzy as he felt his aches going away. The hands were at his head now, massaging his temples and then going over to the back of his head where they kneaded against his skull through the messy tufts of hair. Kakashi was in complete bliss. This was what he had been wanting all along. This relaxation that completely took his stress and worries away.

The hands moved downwards this time to his shoulders and Kakashi bit his lip as they worked on the most tensed part of his body. Each time the fingers pressed in against his skin, Kakashi felt his muscles burn up and slowly uncoil. This was feeling too good. It was very fortunate Kakashi decided to enter this place.

The hands were replaced with elbows and Kakashi scrunched his face up. It amazed Kakashi how the masseuse knew how to pinpoint the exact location that needed attention. He winced when the masseuse went lower down his back, it felt good and painful at the same time and Kakashi was just left paralysed on the bed.

The hands were back again this time and they rubbed his lower back, Kakashi realized that the dull ache that once occupied his shoulders was gone now and his head felt remotely clear.

He was wondering whether he should tip his masseuse when the hands went even lower and landed on his ass. Kakashi managed to stifle a yelp and reddened when the hands kneaded his behind. He tensed his butt muscles, feeling embarrassed.

"Relax," the muffled voice of the masseuse came and Kakashi relaxed his muscles, feeling his face burn up when he felt the hands firmly caress his ass.

He didn't know why he was feeling ashamed over this fact. It was just a masseuse and he did ask for a full body massage. But it was the way the long fingers worked against his skin that somehow suggested something sexual. Kakashi decided not to think too much of it and instead, concentrated on his muscles being worked out of tension.

The hands thankfully, left his ass and went downwards to his calves. Kakashi sighed, more out of relief than anything. He didn't think he could handle being assaulted like that any longer even if, he knew, that wasn't the masseuse's intention.

The hands worked their way up Kakashi's legs and were on his thighs. Everything was completely tranquil for Kakashi when the masseuse decided to slip his thumbs into Kakashi's inner thighs.

Kakashi's eyes shot wide open. Now this was something he couldn't handle. He felt, with increased embarrassment and arousal, the thumbs making their way up, dangerously closing in to the area which at that moment, was aching the most for Kakashi.

His lower region throbbed against the massage bed and Kakashi cursed silently to himself. This was not supposed to happen. He gripped the edge of the bed and bit his lower lip, urging his erection to stop growing but of course, he couldn't control it and soon, it felt painful pressed against the bed. Kakashi contemplated whether he should just give up on this massage and leave but how could he bear to get up in this situation? So he forced himself to stay still and experience the torture that was causing all this.

When the hands reached the top portion of Kakashi's thighs, they massaged the area for a while before leaving his thighs and landing on Kakashi's ass, squeezing it the same way they had done before. Kakashi's breathing became heavy as he felt his erection enlarge even more.

Then suddenly, _"Ahh..."_ Kakashi let out the moan he had been suppressing for a while.

The hands stopped and Kakashi held his breath, wondering if he had heard it. Then slowly and purposefully, the hands moved, squeezing his ass with a different motive. The movement became sensual and Kakashi couldn't suppress three more moans from escaping his lips as he felt the man’s thumbs ocassionally rubbing at his clothed entrance.

"Turn around," the masseuse ordered and Kakashi hesitated before sheepishly turning to his front.

He looked down and winced when he saw that his situation was worse than he had expected. The masseuse took off his mask and eyed Kakashi's erection which was poking through his pants.

Kakashi glanced at the masseuse's face and was shocked to find that he was particularly good looking. The look that he was giving Kakashi, was that of a hungry predator and Kakashi felt his cock twitch under the other's intense gaze. The eyes darted up to Kakashi's face and they locked gazes for a while.

"What's your name?" the masseuse asked.

"Kakashi," Kakashi replied.

"I'm Obito," the other said. "Now just relax."

Obito hopped onto the bed and straddled Kakashi's hips.

"What- what are you doing?" Kakashi yelped.

"Shh... just relax," was all Obito said. His hands moved up Kakashi's chest and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes away from Obito's face as the man moved to remove his own shirt. His features were exceptionally striking.

They paused for a moment as Obito knelt over Kakashi, Kakashi's eyes wandering over the man's toned chest and thick, droolworthy arms. Obito cast Kakashi a knowing smirk and crouched down, kissing Kakashi's nipples as he squirmed at the foreign sensation.

"Ahh..." Kakashi closed his eyes when Obito took the pink nub into his mouth and sucked relentlessly, his free hand roaming up Kakashi's body.

Obito flicked at Kakashi's other nipple with his thumb, rubbing circles into it and pinching it into an agitated arousal. He worked on them for a while as Kakashi breathed harshly, tangling his hands through Obito's hair, all common senses thrown out of the window.

Kakashi couldn’t help the whine escaping his lips when Obito stopped his ministrations. He looked up with half closed eyes and saw the other lean forward. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Obito cut him short.

"Relax," was all he said before he crashed his lips against Kakashi's.

Kakashi moved his lips against Obito's and felt the man pushing his tongue into his mouth. Without protest, he allowed the tongue to go in and explore his cavern, swiping against his own tongue.

Meanwhile, Obito's hips bucked forward and Kakashi moaned when the other's semi-hard erection came into contact with his own. He threw his head back after a few more bucks, unable to withstand the friction that was driving him crazy. Obito's lips descended to Kakashi's neck, biting and licking his way down to his collarbones where he sucked furiously, leaving an angry red mark against the pale white skin.

Kakashi at this point, was nothing but a moaning mess. One could say he was deprived of anything pleasurable while he was working away in his office. His sensitivity was heightened and every touch he felt left his skin burning.

Obito crawled back and placed his hand on the other's erection. Kakashi propped himself on his elbows and watched as Obito slowly pressed and massaged his bulge with his skilled fingers. Kakashi's elbows gave way and he plopped back against the bed, scrunching his face up in desire. Obito unbuttoned Kakashi's pants slowly and pulled the zip down, making sure Kakashi felt the slow friction. He snuck his hand inside and felt the slightly damp boxers and the rock hard erection.

"How does it feel?" Obito asked maliciously as he rubbed against Kakashi's erection at a painfully slow speed.

Kakashi on the other hand, was writhing on the massage bed. He wasn't used to this kind of torture. Usually when he wanted to relieve himself of his sexual needs, he would hastily jerk himself off but this was different. The hand that was slowly rubbing his still clothed erection just doubled his need for release and he found himself saying through his gritted teeth, "Just... take it off please."

If Kakashi had looked down, he would've seen the smirk on the other's face but he was too busy experiencing the painful pleasure. Obito finally pulled Kakashi's pants and boxers down at one go and Kakashi hissed when his member was exposed to the air conditioned environment. For a while, Kakashi waited in anticipation for Obito to continue but when he didn't, he lifted his head, only to slam it down against the bed when his member was being swallowed into Obito's moist and warm mouth.

"Ahhh... Obito..." Kakashi moaned when he felt Obito's tongue slide up his member and then down.

His mouth opened and endless moans escaped as Obito sucked hard, bringing his head back and forth and letting his lips slide against the skin. Kakashi's member was covered in saliva and the other took one last swipe along the length before retreating and leaving Kakashi moaning for more.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked over his heaving chest at Obito who quickly took off his own pants and reached over to open a drawer from a nearby table, taking out a tube which looked suspiciously familiar. He applied the lube on his hands and looked up at Kakashi.

"Relax," he said again as he brought Kakashi's legs apart and dangled them off the opposite sides of the bed.

Kakashi saw Obito kneel in between his legs and watched as the other prepped a finger next to his entrance. He felt the unfamiliar digit enter him and stiffened before relaxing as Obito moved it slowly. Another finger was added and then a third one and Obito pumped his fingers inside Kakashi until he was loose enough.

Obito stopped and looked at Kakashi in the eyes before asking, "Do you want this?"

Kakashi glanced at Obito's member and momentarily wondered how such a big thing could enter him before wiping that thought away and nodded, "I want you inside me."

In no time, Obito brought Kakashi's lower body up on his lap and pushed his member deep inside Kakashi and stalled as he waited for the latter to adjust. Kakashi winced when he felt the pain but it wasn't like he hadn't experienced this before. Those years in university were full of experimentation and fooling around.

Kakashi felt his walls relax around Obito's cock, submersing in the way the man filled him up. Obito’s member was long and thick, running over every part of his sensitive walls. The man started moving at a slow pace, pulling out and then pushing back in, slightly unsure of how Kakashi would take it until the latter impatiently told him to speed up.

Obito did so and after the third hard thrust, hit Kakashi's prostate and Kakashi let out a yelp. Obito gripped Kakashi's hips and thrust forward again, accurately hitting Kakashi's prostate gland every time, the latter’s eyes rolling back from the head-spinning pleasure. He loved how hard Obito was fucking him. Obito leaned over to link their lips and Kakashi reciprocated hungrily.

"Obi- Obito," he mewled as the familiar sensation bloomed over his lower region, a fog clouding his mind.

Kakashi gasped as he felt himself being flipped to his stomach before Obito pulled his hips up and thrusted into him once more. Obito sped up and began to slam his cock straight into Kakashi's prostate, the shaking feeling shooting through Kakashi's body with every delicious thrust.

Kakashi muffled back his shaky moans into the mattress as Obito fucked him hard, cock striking his sweet spot and leaving the jolting sensation coming back over and over again. Drool slithered from Kakashi's lips as he tried to clasp onto the bed to hold him down, back arched for Obito to better ram his length into his hole.

“I’m coming,” Kakashi whimpered, voice barely above a whisper as he immersed in the build-up. Every strike against his prostate had him seeing stars and he obscenely spread his legs wider so Obito could penetrate deeper.

Kakashi cried out the loudest he had done tonight, his moans shrivelling into a muffled whimper when Obito cupped his face and kissed him once more. White spilt on the mattress and Obito insistently thrusted in, prolonging Kakashi’s orgasm.

“A-ah... O-Obito, t-too much,” Kakashi whined shakily. His legs started trembling but Obito merely chuckled into his neck.

“I want to come inside you,” Obito purred, lust clouding his gruff voice as he slammed harshly into Kakashi’s abused prostate. Kakashi weakly grabbed on to the mattress and cried out every time Obito hit his overstimulated sweet spot. He got erect again and soon begged for more, wanting desperately to come again.

Obito thrusted deep inside Kakashi whose walls constricted around his cock even more as he neared his second release. When Obito finally came, he shot his seeds deep into Kakashi, leaving a sticky wet warmth between his walls. Kakashi orgasmed again and convulsed on the bed with a near scream, absolutely spent from both of his orgasms. Obito slowed his pace as Kakashi panted and lay limp on the bed, feeling utterly dazed.

Obito pulled his member out of Kakashi's body and gently turned him to lie on his back. He smiled as his fingers brushed Kakashi’s sweaty bangs out of his face before capturing the latter’s lips into another deep kiss.

“I’ll let them know you’ll need a few more minutes,” he whispered against Kakashi’s lips, the glint in his eyes inciting a thrill Kakashi had never known through his veins.

Kakashi watched the other dress through hazy eyes. After a few minutes he got up too, still finding the outcome of his innocent venture into this massage parlor hard to believe.

He sat up on his massage bed and watched as Obito finished dressing and handed Kakashi's clothes to him.

"I hope you enjoyed my services and please do come again," Obito smiled and winked at Kakashi before leaving the room.

Kakashi put on his clothes, and went out. He blushed when the lady at the counter bid him good night and left the massage parlor in a flurry.

He went to the taxi stand and sat down before getting out his handphone to tame his dishevelled hair through the front camera and was putting it back into his pocket when he felt something. Pulling out a piece of paper, he unfolded it and saw a phone number written messily on it.

_You’re cute. Wanna get some coffee?;)_

Kakashi smiled at the note before pushing the paper back into his pants pocket.


End file.
